Seeking The Ore
by Gyuururu-kun
Summary: Beradu dalam turnamen yang sama untuk menjadi Craftlord membuat Pratty selalu ingin melampaui Cleru. Pertentangan muncul saat ia punya kesempatan untuk mendapatkan sebuah Ore langka. Bisakah ia melampaui Sang kakak?/Mind to RnR?


**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Summon Night**

_I really trully take no provit_

**SEEKING THE ORE**

© Story: GyuuRuru-kun

_Warning: Alternative Reality/OOC/Misstypo(s)_

_::Don't like, Don't Read::_

_..._

Pagi yang indah di Wystern, seorang anak berambut keperakan keluar dari tempat kerjanya di Silver Guild dan berjalan pelan menyusuri jalanan yang masih cukup sepi di pagi itu. Sesekali ia menguap karena serat-serat kantuk masih mengikat badannya, ia berbelok kemudian melalui tangga menuju rumahnya. Anak itu mengetuk pintu dua kali kemudian masuk.

"Aku pulang," ucapnya.

"Selamat pagi, Cleru." Amariss, sang ibu menyambutnya. Amariss menaruh telur itu di piring kemudian menyajikannya bersama roti dan _bacon _di meja makan.

"Bagaimana pertandingannya?" tanya Amariss pada Cleru yang sudah duduk.

"Berjalan lancar, aku berhasil menghancurkan senjatanya dan mantra penyembuh dari Sugar bekerja sangat baik," balas Cleru.

"SELAMAT PAGI!" Seorang gadis berambut keperakan dengan baju merah tiba-tiba masuk ke rumah.

"Selamat pagi, Pratty," jawab Cleru dengan kantuk dan Pratty langsung cemberut melihatnya.

"Apa yang kakak lakukan disini?" tanya Pratty.

"Mn, sarapan," jawab Cleru singkat sambil menguap lebar.

"Kenapa tidak makan di asrama saja, aku 'kan bisa mengantarkan Kare seperti biasa," kata Pratty lagi yang kemudian duduk di kursi depan Cleru.

"Memangnya ada yang salah saat seorang pria kembali ke rumahnya setelah bertarung di medan laga?" tanya Cleru balik membuat Pratty makin cemberut kemudian membuang wajahnya.

"Sudah, sudah. Ayo dimakan." Amariss menyodorkan empat buah piring berisi roti juga telur membuat Cleru dan Pratty kebingungan.

"Dua yang lain untuk siapa?" tanya Cleru dan Pratty bersamaan.

"Untuk Sugar dan Rasho. Memangnya untuk siapa lagi?" jawab Amariss sambil tersenyum lembut.

Mendengar nama keduanya Cleru dan Pratty sama-sama menghela nafas, mengingat kembali kalau _Guardian Beast_ pilihan mereka pribadinya sedikit...diluar perkiraan. Tak sampai beberapa menit tiba-tiba _Germ_ milik keduanya menyala dan kedua _Guardian Beast_ itu keluar dengan sendirinya. Seorang wanita manis berambut keunguan dan pria sangar berambut merah juga mengenakan baju perang serta memiliki tanduk di dahinya.

"Selamat pagi, Master Cleru!" ucap Sugar dengan senang.

"Pagi...Pendek!" sapa Rasho pada Pratty dan membuat gadis itu tertunduk kesal, "bisa tidak memanggilku dengan sopan sedikit?" omel Pratty.

"Silahkan makan, kalian!" kata Amariss yang kemudian beralih mencuci piring.

"Master buka mulutmu! Biar aku suapi." Sugar tersenyum mengangkat garpu makan itu.

"B-Biar aku lakukan sendiri," sahut Cleru dan Sugar tertunduk sedih sehingga Cleru terpaksa mengalah lalu menyambut suapannya, membuat Sugar tersenyum kembali.

"Kau jangan berharap aku akan melakukan itu!" kata Rasho dan membuat Pratty tambah kesal, "memangnya siapa yang mau kau melakukannya, huh?" Pratty meneruskan makannya lagi.

"Bagaimana dengan pertandinganmu?" tanya Cleru.

"Berjalan lancar. Aku mengalahkan musuh '**lebih cepat**' darimu," jawab Pratty dan membuat Cleru tersenyum tipis.

"Baguslah kalau begitu," ucap Cleru singkat sambil menyambut terus suapan Sugar, membuat sang adik sedikit marah.

"Aku akan lebih dulu menjadi Craftlord ketimbang kakak. Aku dan Rasho sudah bertambah kuat, kemampuan menempaku semakin baik dan sihir yang Rasho bisa gunakan makin beragam," lanjut Pratty sedikit menaikkan suaranya.

"Berjuanglah," jawab Cleru singkat, membuat Pratty akhirnya membuang wajahnya karena terlampau kesal. Bisa-bisanya sang kakak terkesan menganggap remeh dirinya.

Sugar, Cleru, Rasho, dan Pratty meneruskan makan mereka. Tak berapa lama setelah Pratty selesai makan seorang gadis berambut merah ikat tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam setelah mengetuk pintu, "selamat pagi," ucapnya.

"Pagi, Sanary..." balas Cleru sambil sesekali menguap.

"Selamat pagi juga," ucap Pratty yang ikut membantu Amariss mencuci piring.

"Cleru, Pratty, sudah kuduga kalian berdua disini. Ngomong-ngomong apa hari ini kalian ada acara?" tanya Sanary.

"Aku dan Pratty baru saja menyelesaikan pertandingan kami. Kami sedang menunggu daftar untuk perempat final," balas Cleru.

"Baguslah, bagaimana kalau kita ke Vance hari ini. Razzy dan Varil mendapat informasi kalau ada material unik bernama '_Mystical Dragon Ore_' di tengah hutan salju. Jika dileburkan bersama senjata akan membuat elemen ganda yaitu Api dan Angin," terang Sanary.

"B-Benarkah? Kalau begitu aku dan Rasho akan ikut mencarinya," kata Pratty dengan antusias.

"Sebaiknya jangan pergi! Tempat itu berbahaya," potong Cleru.

"Tidak akan tahu kalau tidak mencoba 'kan?" balas Pratty pada Cleru.

"Sebenarnya, aku dan Master sudah pernah ke tempat itu. Materialnya berada dalam lubang raksasa dan dijaga oleh dua ekor naga. Beruntung waktu itu Master menggunakan **Quick Move** untuk menyelamatkan diri," terang Sugar dan Pratty mendengus.

"Aku tidak peduli. Aku lebih kuat dari kakak, aku pun menyelesaikan labirin lebih jauh ketimbang kakak," tolak Pratty lagi.

"Aku tidak bisa ikut mendebat. Meski aku sendiri belum mengakui kekuatan anak ini," sahut Rasho dengan dingin dan membuat Pratty kesal lalu mencubit keras dua pipinya, membuat Oni itu merintih.

Pratty sekali lagi memandang Cleru, kakaknya selalu terlihat tenang dalam memperhatikan setiap keadaan. Tapi disisi lain Pratty curiga kalau Cleru melarangnya karena Cleru tidak ingin ia lebih kuat darinya. Mendapatkan material langka yang Cleru sendiri tak sanggup mendapatkannya adalah pencapaian kekuatan yang sangat besar, apakah cerita Cleru tentang dua naga itu benar ataukah omong kosong belaka.

"Yoh Big Bro, kau jadi ikut?" tanya seorang anak berpakaian serba kuning bersama seorang anak lain berambut pirang di sampingnya.

"Aku rasa aku tidak ikut, Razzy, Varil. Kusarankan sebaiknya kalian juga tidak perlu mencarinya," terang Cleru lagi.

"Apa kau takut?" tanya Varil dan membuat Cleru menaikkan alisnya, "tentu tidak," potong Cleru lagi.

"Ada apa ini ribut-ribut?" Bron, guru Cleru dan Pratty juga tiba-tiba datang.

"Master Bron, ijinkan aku meminjam kapalmu! Aku ingin mencari _Mystical Dragon Ore_ di Vance," pinta Pratty.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, dengan satu syarat..." jawab Bron, "apa?" potong Pratty dengan cepat.

"Cleru harus ikut denganmu! Dia yang paling mengenal tempat itu dibanding siapapun. Bukankah kau juga mencarinya waktu itu, Cleru?" tanya Bron.

"Sugar...menyelamatkanku waktu itu," jawab Cleru dan membuat wajah Sugar bersemu.

"Jadi gagal?" tanya Bron lagi.

"Ah." Cleru memakan kembali potongan roti di garpu Sugar.

"Aku tidak mau kakak ikut, juga aku tidak mau mencarinya bersama kakak. Aku dan Rasho bisa mencarinya sendiri," balas Pratty lagi.

Cleru berdiri bersama Sugar setelah menyelesaikan makan mereka, "baiklah aku ikut," ucap Cleru lagi membuat wajah Pratty cemberut.

Mereka pun berangkat melewati tengah kota menuju pelabuhan. Cleru menyalakan kapal milik Bron dan menjalankannya menuju Vance, sementara Pratty asik memakai tempat kerja di dalam kapal dan menempa beberapa senjata sebagai persiapannya nanti mencari _Mystical Dragon Ore_. Sementara Sanary dan Razzy menikmati pemandangan, Varil melatih gerakannya mencoba beberapa senjata yang sudah ia siapkan.

"Sugar, boleh aku minta tolong. Katakan pada Pratty dan yang lainnya, cukup membawa senjata elemen petir atau air saja..." pinta Cleru.

"Saya mengerti, Master," balas Sugar.

Sugar pun memberitahu Razzy, Sanary, juga Varil agar hanya menyiapkan senjata berelemen petir atau air saja dan mereka pun menyiapkan kembali persediaan senjata mereka. Sugar kemudian turun ke bawah untuk menemui Rasho dan Pratty yang tengah bekerja keras membuat senjata dengan teknik yang sudah Pratty kuasai.

"Pratty...Cleru bilang cukup membawa senjata elemen petir atau air saja," sapa Sugar.

"Aku mengerti, aku mengerti. Terserah kakak saja," ucap Pratty acuh dan terus menyiapkan _Flare Blade_ yakni pedang dengan elemen api.

"Tapi bukannya yang kau siapkan itu elemen api?" tanya Sugar lagi.

"Aku tahu apa yang aku lakukan, kakak bersikap begitu karena ia merasa telah mengetahui musuh yang akan kita hadapi. Sebenarnya akan ada saat dimana sesuatu yang tak terduga muncul, sama seperti semua monster dalam labirin," jawab Pratty.

"Aku sudah memberitahumu." Sugar mengangkat kedua bahunya dan kembali ke atas.

"Sebaiknya kau dengarkan apa kata kakakmu," saran Rasho dan membuat Pratty cemberut.

"Baiklah ayo siapkan _Splicer Pole_ dan _Stun Gauntlets_, tapi aku akan buktikan kalau pendapatku benar," jawab Pratty lagi.

Hujan salju menandakan mereka telah tiba di Vance. Varil, Sanary, Razzy, Cleru, juga Pratty turun dari kapal mereka. Cleru berjalan lebih dulu diiringi Varil dan juga Razzy, Sanary, serta Pratty yang berjalan bersamaan. Cleru berbelok ke sebuah jalan setapak yang dihujani oleh salju kemudian memotong melewati sebuah hutan lebat yang cukup besar.

"Bersiaplah," ucap Cleru sambil mengeluarkan _Electro-Sawblade_ miliknya diikuti semua temannya yang lain.

Mereka terus berjalan melalui hutan bersalju itu sampai akhirnya semuanya dikepung oleh monster Gremlin, Mud Boxer, Flame Mage, juga beberapa Brute Monk. Tempat mereka sekarang adalah reruntuhan kuil yang tertutupi hutan dan salju namun masih menyisakan beberapa monster jahat penunggu kuil.

"Kita dikepung," ucap Varil yang menyiapkan tombak miliknya.

"B-Banyak sekali." Mata Sanary menelusur sekelilingnya, semua monster itu jumlahnya jauh dari perkiraan mereka.

'_Sugar, kau siap_?_'_ tanya Cleru pada _Summonite Germ_ miliknya.

'_Aku selalu siap, Master_,' jawab Sugar dengan semangat.

Mereka pun mulai menyerang monster di sekeliling mereka. Cukup mudah untuk menjatuhkan beberapa Gremlin karena tidak sebanding dengan kemampuan bertarung mereka, namun semuanya mulai sulit ketika harus menyerang Mud Boxer karena monster ini cukup licik, ditambah lagi dengan Flame Mage yang gesit dan serangan mematikan Brute Monk benar-benar tidak memberikan mereka kesempatan.

Varil mengganti senjatanya dengan tombak elemen air dan maju menyerang salah satu Brute Monk. Monster itu terluka parah karena serangan Varil yang lincah ditambah elemennya yang berlawanan dengan sifat iblis itu membuat monster tersebut hancur dengan cepat. Begitupula dengan Sanary dan Razzy yang mengurus Flame Mage yang begitu gesit dengan pedang dan knuckle elemen air, mereka hampir menuntaskan semuanya. Namun Pratty tengah kesulitan melawan beberapa Mud Boxer yang menyerangnya, itu karena serangannya seolah melemah. Menyadari hal ini, Cleru dengan sigap bergerak membantu Pratty.

"Pratty, cepat ganti senjatamu!" teriak Cleru yang menebas dan menghancurkan beberapa Mud Boxer yang mendekati Pratty.

"Diamlah! Aku bisa urus semuanya sendiri," balas Pratty yang terus mencoba menyerang namun ia dipukul telak oleh Mud Boxer dan tersudut.

"Pratty...cepat ganti!" perintah Cleru lagi.

…_I order to underworld soul..._

…_Give my Guardian Beast an Great Strange…_

…_To prove his Oath Sign…_

…_**Flare Volcano**__…_

"M-Mantra ini…tunggu Pratty jangan gunakan itu di tempat ini..." teriak Cleru namun terlambat, Rasho tengah dalam proses mengumpulkan Mana di tangannya.

"SEMUANYA MENGHINDAR!" teriak Cleru dan Varil, Sanary, juga Razzy dengan reflek menjauhi tempat mereka sekarang.

Sebuah gempa bumi diiringi api Volcano keluar dari dasar bumi memporak-porandakan semua monster yang ada di tempat itu, lalu dalam sekali sapuan semuanya hancur berkeping-keping. Namun karena mantra itu sebuah retakan di daerah sekitar sana membesar sehingga membuat celah dan membuat Cleru juga Pratty terjatuh dalam celah besar itu.

"CLERU!" teriak Sanary namun Cleru sudah tidak terlihat lagi.

"Kita harus segera turun kesana!" kata Sanary.

"Kau gila? Retakan itu sangat dalam. Selain itu sedari awal kelihatannya Cleru menyadari hal ini dan aku yakin pasti celah besar ini memiliki ujung karena pada dasarnya dia sudah sangat lama tercipta. Kita akan menjemput Cleru dan Sanary di sisi lain," ucap Varil.

"Big Bro, Big Sis, kalian berdua bertahanlah..." Razzy meneteskan air mata melihat dua temannya yang bahkan sudah ia anggap sebagai saudara sendiri kini statusnya tidak diketahui, entah masih hidup atau sudah mati.

Sementara itu, di dalam sebuah celah Cleru dan Pratty terbaring tidak berdaya. Gadis berambut keperakan itu perlahan mengedip-ngedipkan matanya, dilihatnya disisi lain sang kakak tengah meringis dan bangkit secara perlahan. Cleru menatap Pratty sesaat dan berjalan pelan menuju gadis itu. Pratty pun ikut berdiri dengan susah payah dikarenakan badannya terasa sakit semua setelah jatuh dari tempat itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak mau mematuhiku?" tanya Cleru.

"Terserah aku! Kakak tidak berhak memerintahku," jawab Pratty.

"Sekarang lihat akibat perbuatanmu, kita terjebak di celah ini," balas Cleru.

"Jika aku tidak menggunakannya kita semua akan mati di tempat ini," sahut Pratty.

"KAU MERESIKOKAN NYAWAMU," lanjut Cleru.

"AKU TIDAK PEDULI-"

*PAKK*

Sebuah tamparan dari Cleru bersarang di pipi Pratty. Gadis itu memegang pipinya perlahan, ia tidak percaya sang kakak baru saja menamparnya, Cleru baru saja menampar pipinya dengan cukup keras. Tapi kemudian Cleru memeluk Pratty dengan erat dan...terisak. Pratty tidak percaya apa yang ia dengar kalau Cleru tengah sekuat mungkin menahan tangisnya meski ia masih bisa mendengar suara Cleru. Kenapa? Kenapa kakaknya yang begitu kuat, yang begitu ia kagumi, tengah menangis?

"Kau pikir, apa yang kau lakukan...kalau kau mati, apa yang harus aku katakan jika melihat wajah ibu nanti? Apa yang harus aku katakan pada ayah yang sudah mengorbankan nyawanya untuk menyelamatkan keluarga kita juga seluruh Wystern? Aku tidak peduli apakah kau kuat atau kau yang jadi Craftlord lebih dulu ketimbang aku. Selama kau tetap hidup..." ucap Cleru dan ia mengeratkan pelukannya.

"K-Kakak?" Mata Pratty pun berkaca-kaca menyadari perhatian kakaknya yang begitu besar, "maafkan aku," ucap Pratty sambil membalas pelukan kakaknya.

Cleru pun melepas pelukannya begitupula dengan Pratty, "sekarang yang harus kita lakukan adalah menuju ujung celah ini. Jika Sanary, Varil, dan Razzy mencari kita mereka pasti menuju tempat yang sama," ucap Cleru.

"Aku mengerti. T-Tapi kak, waktu itu entah kenapa seranganku melemah dan sekarang pedangku hancur," kata Pratty sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Itu karena kau menggunakan senjata dengan elemen api. Mud Boxer adalah monster dengan elemen air dan keadaan ini menguntungkannya. Karena itu aku menyuruhmu untuk mengganti senjatamu dengan elemen petir untuk mengubah keadaan," terang Cleru dan Pratty mengangguk, ternyata alasan kenapa kakaknya menelusur labirin lebih lama ketimbang dia karena Cleru mempelajari setiap monster yang ia hadapi.

"Apa sekarang tersisa dua?" tanya Cleru.

"U-Um, sekarang hanya tersisa dua. S-Sebenarnya aku juga membawa senjata elemen petir dan elemen air, sesuai perintahmu. Maaf aku tidak menggantinya dan membuat kita terjebak dalam situasi ini," ucap Pratty dengan nada sesal.

"Aku sudah tidak memikirkannya lagi. Sekarang ayo pergi!" ajak Cleru.

Mereka pun berjalan menyusuri celah itu. Cleru tidak terkejut celah ini dengan mudah tercipta, itu karena dulu sewaktu ia mencari benda yang sama ia dan Sugar yang membuat retakan ini. Pertarungan besar di dalam lubang itu, ia berhasil keluar dari sana karena menggunakan sihir Quick Move dari Sugar dan mendaki kembali ke atas, kerasnya pertarungan membuat ia terpaksa lari.

Tapi sekarang ia harus kembali. Apakah ia memang ditakdirkan untuk menyelesaikannya?

Disisi lain. Sanary, Varil, dan Razzy menyusuri sepanjang celah. Ditengah jalan mereka melihat dua orang penduduk sekitar tengah memandangi celah yang besar itu. Mereka pun mempercepat langkahnya lalu menyapa kedua orang itu.

"Setahuku waktu pergi tadi ini tidak ada?" ucapnya dan yang satu hanya mengangkat bahunya.

"Maaf, apa kalian dari sana? Apakah kalian melihat dimana ujung celah ini?" tanya Varil.

"Sebenarnya celah ini telah membentang kira-kira sampai ke _Dragon Hole_. Tempat itu adalah tempat terlarang bagi penduduk sekitar sini," jawab pria itu.

"Jadi _Mystical Dragon Ore_ itu benar ada?" tanya Sanary.

"Benar. Seorang anak pernah mencarinya, seingatku namanya...um Cure bukan...Carlile..." Pria itu memikirkannya.

"Cleru?" tanya Razzy.

"Benar, Cleru..." ucap keduanya, "anak itu yang membuat retakan sebelumnya dan kami tidak kaget kalau anak itu juga yang membuat celah ini. Dia Craftknight yang sangat tangguh," ucap pria itu.

"Kami harus segera menemukan mereka. Mereka terjebak dalam celah itu..." ucap Sanary lagi.

"Kalian akan menuju _Dragon Hole_? Tempat itu berbahaya, selain itu jalanan sekarang sedang tertutup badai salju," jawab pria satunya.

"Tidak mungkin. BIG BRO, BIG SIS." Razzy mencoba lewat namun Sanary dan Varil menahannya.

"Kita harus kembali...Kita hanya bisa menunggu badai salju berakhir dulu baru meneruskan pencarian," ucap Varil.

Sementara itu, disisi lain Cleru dan Pratty terus berjalan menyusuri celah raksasa itu. Cukup besar juga akibat dari sihir Rasho dan diluar perkiraan Pratty. Pratty menatap lorong gelap itu dan melihat setiap retakan yang tercipta di dinding tingginya. Tak berapa lama Rasho dan Sugar keluar dari masing-masing _Germ_.

"Master Cleru…anda tidak apa-apa 'kan?" tanya Sugar dengan nada khawatir.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku," jawab Cleru sambil mengelus kepala Sugar dan membuat gadis fairy itu tersenyum.

"Kukira kau sudah mati," ejek Rasho dan sukses membuat Pratty jengkel, "diamlah!" balas Pratty.

Mereka pun tiba di akhir jalan, sebuah jalan buntu. Namun ini tanah bersalju yang cukup luas dan kelihatannya cukup nyaman. Cleru menatap ke atas, langit bersalju terlihat lebih jelas ketimbang yang ia lihat sepanjang lorong tadi. Cleru menghela nafas, akhirnya ia menyadari kalau mereka telah tiba...di _Dragon Hole_.

"Sekarang sedang badai salju...Pratty, tidurlah!" ucap Cleru.

"E-Eh? Tidur? Disaat seperti ini?" tanya Pratty.

"Aku ingin kau beristirahat, untuk bersiap menuju pertarungan nanti," lanjut Cleru.

"T-Tapi—"

"Mintalah Rasho untuk membuat api, kemudian kau istirahat…sekali ini saja turuti aku!" ucap Cleru.

"Aku mengerti," kata Pratty dan gadis itu pun istirahat bersama api hangat yang Rasho buat untuknya.

"Master...kalau anda kedinginan...biarkan Sugar menghangatkanmu," kata Sugar dan membuat Cleru tersenyum.

"Terima kasih," tolak Cleru pelan.

Cleru menatap langit yang masih bergemuruh, angin-angin deras membawa salju semakin banyak menumpuk. Namun seluruh es meleleh saat mencapai dasar tempat mereka sekarang di karenakan api Rasho cukup untuk menghangatkan seluruh tempat itu.

'Setelah badai salju...mereka akan kembali...' gumam Cleru.

Beberapa lama, mungkin 3 Jam kemudian semuanya hampir terlelap. Rasho bersandar di dinding batu sementara Pratty tertidur di tanah dekat api yang ia buat, Sugar tidur lelap di pangkuan Cleru yang bersandar di dinding yang ada di sisi lain. Perlahan mata Cleru hampir menutup, rasanya lelah sekali. Cleru pun akhirnya tertidur juga karena hari yang cukup melelahkan ini, namun sebuah suara yang cukup keras mebangunkannya bersama semua orang yang ada disitu.

"Suara berisik apa itu?" tanya Pratty yang terbangun sambil menggosok matanya.

"M-Master..." Sugar melirik ke arah Cleru dan Cleru bergegas menyiapkan lagi _Electro-Sawblade_. Badai salju telah berakhir.

"Ada sesuatu...yang tengah menuju kemari," ucap Rasho dan Pratty menyiapkan juga knuckle _Stun Gauntlets_ miliknya.

Tak berapa lama dua ekor naga turun dengan cepat menuju dasar lubang, tempat mereka berempat sekarang berdiri. Keduanya mendarat dengan keras menggetarkan tanah lalu tanpa panjang lebar lagi Cleru langsung bergerak menyerang Red Dragon sementara Pratty menyerang Blue Dragon.

Red Dragon menghindari serangan Cleru dan mencoba mencakarnya, namun Cleru dengan lincah melompat memutari cakar naga itu hingga tangan raksasanya terhempas ke dinding lubang. Cleru menebas berkali punggung naga merah itu namun gerakan ekornya membuat Cleru terlempar cukup jauh dan menghempas dinding.

Sementara itu Pratty meninju dengan cepat dagu juga tubuh Blue Dragon dan berpindah meninju kakinya mencoba merobohkan naga biru tersebut, cara itu berhasil namun sang naga memanfaatkan sayap kirinya untuk mengibas Pratty lalu menggunakan ekornya untuk menyerang Pratty sehingga gadis itu pun menghantam dinding dengan keras.

"Pratty..." teriak Cleru.

"U-Ugh, aku tidak akan kalah." Pratty berkonsentrasi dengan tenang.

_...I command to you, Guardian Beast..._

…_**Burst Flare**__…_

Rasho dengan cepat muncul dan mengeluarkan aura apinya dan menghantam serta membakar ekor Blue Dragon dan akhirnya putus. Dengan cepat Pratty berlari setelah terlepas dari kekangan sang naga dan meninju keras sayap Blue Dragon sampai mematahkannya. Melihat situasi ini Pratty mencoba menambah efek senjatanya dengan elemen petir lagi untuk menyelesaikannya namun naga itu juga bersikeras memberikan perlawanan dengan mencoba menyemburkan api biru. Disisi lain Cleru yang melihat serangan untung-untungan ini merasakan firasat buruk, Pratty takkan berhasil.

"Pratty, jangan lakukan. Menghindar!" teriak Cleru namun Red Dragon dengan cepat menghantam Cleru, sayangnya anak itu cukup gesit menghindarinya.

"Pasti bisa," ucap Pratty penuh keyakinan kemudian ia membaca lagi mantranya.

_...I command to you, Guardian Beast..._

…_**Enchant Spark**__…_

Knuckle milik Pratty meningkat aliran listriknya dan Pratty menginjak sisi dinding lalu mencoba memantulkan dirinya tepat menuju kepala sang naga. Blue Dragon dengan cepat menembakkan semburan api biru ke arah Pratty, Pratty menembus lingkup api itu lalu menghantam keras kepala Blue Dragon sehingga menjatuhkan naga itu ke tanah. Pratty jatuh berguling dan akhirnya ia tak sadarkan diri, seiring senjatanya yang ikut hancur dan Rasho yang menghilang karena kembali ke _Summonite Germ_ milik Pratty.

"PRATTY!" teriak Cleru.

_...I command to you, Guardian Beast..._

…_**Quick Move**__—__**Aqua Tornado**__…_

Cleru menggunakan dua sihir sekaligus. Ia berlari menuju Pratty yang tak sadarkan diri sementara Sugar melindunginya dengan memberikan tornado air dan memberikan luka yang cukup parah untuk Red Dragon. Cleru melihat Blue Dragon ternyata masih bisa berdiri, Cleru tak bisa mengendalikan dirinya lagi dan menebas naga biru itu tanpa ampun sampai naga itu hancur beserta senjatanya juga, Cleru mendapatkan _Mystical Dragon Ore_ setelah membunuhnya dan menyimpannya. Cleru kemudian mengeluarkan _Hydro Halberd_ yaitu tombak dengan elemen air dan menyerang kembali Red Dragon membabi buta juga menggunakan beberapa sihirnya sampai naga itu nyaris sekarat, ini dikarenakan elemen air dari tombak juga _Guardian Beast_ Cleru menguntungkannya melawan elemen api dari sang naga.

"M-Master, kendalikan diri anda! Anda sudah hampir kehabisan Mana...Naga itu satu-satunya jalan keluar kita," ucap Sugar.

"J-Jalan keluar kita?" tanya Cleru.

"Lehernya, Master..." ucap Sugar lagi. Memang benar dengan menancapkan tombak di lehernya ada kemungkinan bisa mengendalikan naga itu.

Cleru menggendong Pratty di punggungnya kemudian memejamkan mata dan menarik nafas. Dirasakannya kalau Red Dragon tengah bersiap menyerangnya, hanya tinggal beberapa meter lagi, sangat dekat—Cleru melompat dan menancapkan tombak itu tepat di tengah-tengah leher sang naga. Awalnya banyak sekali pergulatan sampai akhirnya Cleru menarik ke bawah tombaknya dan Red Dragon terpaksa terbang ke atas untuk mencegah urat lehernya putus.

Mereka terbang tinggi di langit dingin, Red Dragon meraung keras dan memancing perhatian penduduk termasuk Sanary, Varil, juga Razzy yang tengah menyusuri kembali bagian atas celah. Red Dragon terbang dengan liar mencoba menjatuhkan Cleru dan Pratty yang menopang lehernya.

"Sugar, aku harus segera turun dari sini...Pratty tengah terluka..." ucap Cleru.

"Master." Sugar menunduk karena kini ia tidak tahu caranya turun, ia tidak berpikir sejauh ini.

"Dengar...aku akan melompat. Saat aku hampir mencapai tanah, aku akan menggunakan sihir angin...sekarang, bisakah aku bergantung padamu Sugar?" tanya Cleru.

"M-Master...tapi Mana anda hanya sedikit. Anda hanya bisa menggunakan satu kali sihir," ucap Sugar dengan khawatir.

"Kupercayakan...nyawaku dan nyawa Pratty padamu...aku percaya pada pendampingku," balas Cleru dan membuat wajah Sugar bersemu serta semangatnya kembali.

"Sekarang..." Cleru melompat dari leher naga.

"Apa yang dia lakukan?" tanya Sanary melihat Cleru yang jatuh.

"Mereka terlempar. Jika terus begitu mereka akan jatuh, kita harus menggunakan sihir angin untuk menahan beban mereka," jawab Varil yang berlari dengan cepat menuju tempat perkiraan Cleru dan Pratty akan jatuh.

"Bertahanlah Big Bro, Big Sis," balas Razzy yang langsung memanggil _Guardian Beast_ miliknya.

Cleru terus jatuh dengan cepat dan memeluk Sugar. Sugar makin mencoba mengkonsentrasikan setiap kata yang akan di keluarkan Masternya bahkan ia mencoba menggunakan Mana miliknya sendiri untuk memperbesar kemungkinan berhasilnya rencana ini. Tinggal beberapa meter lagi mereka akan mencapai tanah, namun Cleru masih belum mengucapkan mantra, hal ini membuat Sugar sedikit gugup.

"SEKARANG!" teriak Cleru, Sanary, Varil, dan Razzy di masing-masing sisi berlainan.

_...I command to you, Guardian Beast..._

…_**Storm Wind**__…_

Tornado pertama dari Sugar menahan posisi jatuh mereka dan memperlambatnya secara Horizontal. Namun pada akhirnya mereka tetap jatuh tetapi dalam kecepatan yang lebih lambat ketimbang sebelumnya. Dan di saat ini Tornado besar kedua dari Sanary, Varil, dan Razzy menopang beratnya secara Vertikal dan menjadi tempat pendaratan akhir mereka. Cleru dan Pratty pun pada akhirnya tetap jatuh di tanah namun dengan kecepatan sama seperti jatuh dari kursi makan.

"Kalian tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sanary.

"Ah, aku tidak apa-apa. Pratty terluka cukup parah setelah bertarung dengan naga itu," ucap Cleru dengan wajah sedih.

"Sebaiknya kita obati dia terlebih dahulu, Big Bro!" pinta Razzy

**XXX**

Pratty membuka matanya, ia mengedip-ngedipkan matanya. Dilihatnya ruangan ia sekarang berada di asrama Silver Guild. Ia perlahan bangun dan melihat sesosok anak laki-laki berambut keperakan tengah tidur karena menunggunya. Mata Pratty berkaca-kaca melihat Cleru yang tidur dalam posisi duduk dan kepala berbaring di sampingnya, seolah semua yang terjadi kemarin hanya mimpi namun melihat luka di wajah Cleru meyakinkan Pratty kalau itu kenyataan.

"Oh, kau sudah bangun. Amariss sangat mengkhawatirkanmu, dia berkali-kali mengecekmu namun Cleru janji menggantikannya dan itu menenangkannya." Master Bron tiba-tiba masuk dan membawakan sup untuk Pratty kemudian keluar kembali.

"U-Uhm..." Cleru mengucek matanya mendengar suara yang cukup ribut membangunkannya.

"Pratty...kau...tak apa?" tanya Cleru dan Pratty pun menangis.

"Ka-kak...a-aku minta maaf sudah berkata kasar padamu. Aku jan-ji...hiks...a-kan menurutimu...hiks...hiks..." ucap Pratty dan Cleru pun mengelus pelan rambut perak gadis itu.

"Sudah tidak apa-apa. Lihat aku bawakan ini untukmu." Cleru mengeluarkan _Mystical Dragon Ore_ dari kantungnya dan menyerahkannya pada Pratty.

"T-Tapi...A-Aku..."

"Sudah, kau menginginkannya 'kan? Mulai sekarang jadilah lebih kuat lagi! Kita berdua akan menjadi Craftlord dan melindungi Wystern sama seperti ayah," ucap Cleru mencoba menenangkan Pratty.

"A-Aku janji..." ucap Pratty balas tersenyum.

Bron yang mendengarkan percakapan keduanya dari luar kamar hanya bisa tersenyum. Persaingan kedua kakak beradik itu tidak mengurangi kasih sayang dan perhatian antara satu dan yang lain sebagai keluarga. Tapi perjalanan mereka untuk menjadi Craftlord masih panjang. Pertarungan berikutnya...masih menunggu.

**...**

**...**

**::THE END::**

_**A/N:**_ ^_~ _Salam kenal aja buat semuanya terutama para penggemar game GBA Summon Night: Swordcraft Story. __Mohon review, kesan, kritik, dan sarannya ya_. Bai Bai XD~


End file.
